Truth or Dare
by dramalover4
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan invite the gang over to play Truth or Dare. Experience laughs, romance, and more! Bad summary, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical or any of its characters, I'd be flirting with Lucas Grabeel right now. But I'm not... **

Sharpay and Ryan finished popping popcorn, making snacks, and setting up the music. Tonight, they were inviting the gang over for a game of Truth or Dare. The guests were supposed to arrive any-

_Ding Dong! _

Sharpay shoved Ryan out of the way to get to the door.

"Hey, Troy," said Sharpay in a flirtatious voice. "Montez," Sharpay added, barely acknowledging Gabriella.

"Her name is _Gabriella,_" said Troy through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry about it," whispered Gabriella into his ear.

"Hey, guys!" called Ryan from the living room.

"Sup, dude?" asked Troy.

"Nothing much, how 'bout you, dog?"

Sharpay and Gabriella rolled their eyes at Ryan and Troy's futile attempt to act cool.

_Ding Dong!_

In came Zeke, Chad, and Kelsi.

Chad told the rest of the gang that Taylor would be running late because tutoring a cheerleader named Callie was taking longer than expected.

"Well, let's get started!" said Sharpay in an excited voice.

The teenagers all sat down in various places in the large room.

"Me first!" called Sharpay. "Chad, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Are your curls natural?"

"OF COURSE!" yelled Chad hopping up and down. "But I do use this creme type stuff that gives my fro extra volume and prevents flyaways."

"Too, much info, buddy," said Troy.

"Your turn, Chad," said Kelsi.

"Troy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Gabriella?"

At this, both Troy and Gabriella, who were sitting next to each other, turned bright shades of red.

"Umm...did I say truth? I meant d-dare."

"I dare you to tell us if you like Gabriella or not."

"Um...well...Hey, look, Taylor's here...wait, that's not a dare!"

Chad sighed and thought for a moment. "Fine...I dare you to...do an impression of Sharpay while wearing her make-up."

"NO WAY!" screamed Sharpay. "Do you have _any _idea as to how much this costs?"

The rest of the gang stared at her until she finally gave in.

Troy looked into her make-up bag. "Is this some sort of torturing device?" he asked, referring to her eyelash curler.

"It curls eyelashes," said Gabriella.

"Curl? Like Chad does to his fro?"

"I DO NOT!" repeated Chad.

Troy continued to dig through the bright pink bag. Finally, he had his (very girly) make-up applied (with some, well...a lot, of help from Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor).

"Okay, Troy, do the impression."

"Umm..." started Troy. "I-I don't wanna hurt her feelings or anything."

"Just do it!" called Taylor.

"Okay...TROY BOLTON IS NOT IN MY SHOW...CALLBACKS?!?! _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ OMG! Those shoes ,like, do _not _go with that purse, _Montez..._I, like, don't call you by your first name because your not cool enough to be in my presence...Like, look over there, Ryan, my pack mule of a brother, PINK!" screeched Troy in a high, girly voice.

"I didn't bring a purse," said Gabriella.

"I, like, never say like," said Sharpay.

"What's a pack mule?" asked Ryan.

The rest of the group rolled their eyes and continued the game.

**A/n: Okay, I admit this isn't one of my bests, but please review and tell me what you think, anyway. Also, if you suggest a truth or dare, I'll definitely use it unless it interferes with the plot or isn't appropriate. I'd preferably like it to be for a character who hasn't had a truth or dare yet, but anyone would do. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! I only received one dare idea from . Don't be afraid to give me your ideas!**

"Troy," said Sharpay. "Your turn!"

"Hmmmm...Taylor, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I dare you to make everything you say for the rest of the night to rhyme."

"That's a crime!"

"You've got it!"

"It's you I'd like to hit!"

"Taylor, it's your turn!" said Gabriella.

"Gabriella, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I dare you to be Troy's slave for the rest of the night!"

"What?!?!"

"Don't fight."

"Alright...Troy what do you want me to do?"

"No...Gabriella, nothing!"

"Come on, Troy! Can you at least have her do one thing?" asked Taylor.

"Fine...one thing...how about...can you get me some water?"

"A drink!" said Taylor. "This stinks."

Gabriella came back with the water. Now it was her turn.

"Hmm...Ryan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone in this room?"

Ryan's cheeks instantly turned pink. "Umm...yeah...I sorta still do."

"Oh my gosh!" said Sharpay. "Who?!?!"

Ryan discreetly glanced over at Kelsi.

"Th-that's not part of the truth."

"Fine, your turn," said Sharpay. She gave him a small malicious grin. Ryan returned this with a wink.

"Sharpay," said Ryan without hesitating. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Troy."

Troy spit out his water and started coughing. "What?!?!"

Gabriella's stomach dropped. She couldn't watch this. "I've...got to go to the bathroom."

"Sharpay," said Troy, slowly edging away from her. "Umm...are you sure you wanna kiss me? Um...I mean, don't you like Zeke?"

"Troy, this is a dare. I've gotta do it," she said while batting her eyelashes.

"You...you don't understand...I can't kiss you," said Troy.

"Why not?"

"Because..._Because I'm in love Gabriella!!!!_" shouted Troy. Unfortunately, at that moment Gabriella walked into the room. "...'s shoes...I'm in love with your shoes...they...they are really cute."

"Oh," said Gabriella. "Thanks.

"Those are actually really ugly shoes," said Sharpay.

"Who asked you?" asked Taylor.

**A/n: Sorry that was so short, but I'm low on truth and dares. Help me out, please! I also had a lot of help from little.miss.sarcasm on this chapter. Review please!**


End file.
